Treasure Magnet
, also translated as Draw in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, is an ability that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. It appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories as an Enemy Card effect, and in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as an Ability Panel that can be leveled up from Treasure Magnet LV1 to Treasure Magnet LV2 and Treasure Magnet LV3 by linking panels to it. As the name implies, Treasure Magnet attracts nearby orbs and items like a magnet. The effectiveness of this ability can be raised, increasing its range, by equipping multiple copies of the ability in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep; or by leveling it up in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Learning Treasure Magnet ''Kingdom Hearts *Sora learns Treasure Magnet at levels 12 and 30 with the Dream Rod, levels 27 and 39 with the Dream Shield, and levels 33 and 60 with the Dream Sword. *Donald learns Treasure Magnet at levels 30 and 45. *Goofy learns Treasure Magnet at levels 18 and 42. *Aladdin has Treasure Magnet as a default ability. *Jack Skellington has Treasure Magnet as a default ability. *Peter Pan has Treasure Magnet as a default ability. Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Sora learns Treasure Magnet at levels 9 and 72 with the Dream Rod, levels 30 and 57 with the Dream Shield, and levels 36 and 75 with the Dream Sword. *Donald learns Treasure Magnet at levels 34 and 39. *Goofy learns Treasure Magnet at levels 18 and 51. *Aladdin has Treasure Magnet as a default ability. *Jack Skellington has Treasure Magnet as a default ability. *Peter Pan has Treasure Magnet as a default ability. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' / Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories *The Bouncywild card has Draw as its effect. ''Kingdom Hearts II *Sora learns Draw at level 25 with the Dream Rod, 28 with the Dream Sword, and 47 with the Dream Shield. *Donald learns Draw after saving the Medallion. *Goofy learns Draw after defeating the Grim Reaper at the Black Pearl. *Master Form has Draw as a default ability. *Mulan has Draw as a default ability. *Jack Sparrow has three copies of Draw as default abilities. *The Follow the Wind has Draw as its Equipment Ability. *The Draw Ring has Draw as its Equipment Ability. Gummi *Draw is available as a Gummi Ability after destroying the red Knight Head in Mission 3 of Ancient Highway. Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Roxas learns Draw at the beginning of the Third Day in Critical Mode. *Sora learns Draw at level 25 with the Dream Rod, 28 with the Dream Sword, and 47 with the Dream Shield; he also learns it by leveling up Limit Form to level four. *Donald learns Draw after defending the Medallion on board the ''Interceptor. *Goofy learns Draw after defeating the Grim Reaper on board the Black Pearl. *Limit Form has Draw as a default ability. *Master Form has two copies of Draw as default abilities. *Mulan has Draw as a default ability. *Jack Sparrow has three copies of Draw as default abilities. *The Follow the Wind has Draw as its Equipment Ability. *The Draw Ring has Draw as its Equipment Ability. Gummi *Draw is available as a Gummi Ability after destroying the red Knight Head in Mission 3 of Ancient Highway. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days * '''Treasure Magnet' is a clear bonus for Mission 29. * Treasure Magnet ③ can be purchased for 1500 Heart Points once Roxas is promoted to Expert rank. * T. Magnet LV+ Ⓛ can be purchased for 800 Heart Points and once again for 1600 Heart Points once Roxas is promoted to Master rank. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *Treasure Magnet can be attached to a type I, type J, type K, type L, type M, type N, type O, or type P Command recipe through Command Melding, either randomly or by applying a Hungry Crystal. Category:Kingdom Hearts abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts II abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts III abilities